winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki
Mother: Sister: Brother: |pup = Titchy |adult = Yuki |past = Pup, Leashed Dog, Lone Dog |current = Scout |status = Living |image 1 = File:Yuki.jpg|image 3 = File:Yuki.pup.png}}Yuki is a small, silky-furred female Toy-Dog with a tufty black and brown face, pointy ears and dark brown eyes. Personality Yuki was once an impulsive and excitable dog. She didn't always think before she acted, and she could be too trusting. However, she was a loyal packmate and had a generally cheerful demeanor. After Breeze's abuse, she became extremely skittish and nervous. Yuki rarely speaks anymore because of it. Backstory and Facts *Yuki joined the Wild Pack along with Tiger *Breeze silently abused Yuki. The small dog threatened to tell on Breeze, and so Breeze had to scare her into submission. *She has become a little less shy since joining the Fox Pack, and helps Sunshine with her Omega duties. Quotes :"Pick up the pace!" Breeze barked once they were out of camp. "You don't need another lesson, do you, Yuki?" She eyed the small dog threateningly, who cowered beneath her gaze and tried moving faster. ― Breeze threatening Yuki :Breeze swatted at Yuki and gave her a nip on the ear, but nothing too noticeable. "Run." She ordered, preparing to spring at the tiny dog. :/That will teach her to be faster next time./ Breeze thought as she leapt after Yuki, who was kicking up leaves in the opposite direction of where Thunder was. She gave her a head start before bounding after her, catching up easily. She flew in front of her, seeing her frightened face for a heartbeat before she turned the other way. Breeze's muscles bunched and she sprung again, grabbing Yuki's tail. She let out a small yip, falling into the mud. "Next time, don't get caught." Was all Breeze said before she started washing herself off. ― Breeze tormenting Yuki :Mirasol's pelt pricked when she saw little Yuki, covered in mud and bleeding from the tail. "She slipped in the mud and cut her tail on a sharp rock." Was all Breeze said. ― Breeze lying about Yuki's battered appearance :"Yuki was a little like you once. Plucky, proud. But I corrected her." ― Breeze to Mirasol about Yuki :Mirasol had given up on trying to have a conversation with Yuki. The only time she said anything was to apologize for bumping into her or alerting her of a smell. The faintest of smells spooked the timid little dog. ― Mirasol's thoughts on Yuki :Bruno was sitting with Martha, watching the Pack. He sighed. /What is happening? It used to be so lively here. The hunters seem happy, but all of the patrol dogs seem to be so... cold. Yuki doesn't hardly talk anymore. ― Bruno's thoughts on Yuki :Yuki stayed silent, giving Breeze a wary look. Fortunate opened her jaws to protest, but noticed a threatening glare on Breeze's face that Bruno didn't see. ― Yuki is intimidated by Breeze :Fortunate glanced at Blossom. "So, you're new here? Have you met Mirasol and Yuki? They'll be on patrol with us." She wanted to be friendly. :"Yes, I've met them." Blossom's voice was soft and polite. "They seem nice. But Yuki does seem... a bit shy." :"You could say that." Fortunate huffed. "I prefer to call her nervous and anxious." ― Blossom and Fortunate's thoughts on Yuki Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Toy-Dogs Category:Leashed Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Scouts Category:Fox Pack Members